wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tessa
Tessa is a MudWing journalist. Please, ask before using her appearance appearance Tessa is pretty for a MudWing. She is slender instead of, well, chunkier. Her snout is slim. Her legs are thinner. She barely has any MudWing characteristics besides her scales. Wait. no. Her scales are very different from a MudWing's. Tessa's overscales are a bronze colour while her underbelly is a gold colour. Some MudWing's think she's a hybrid, but Tessa is a pure-blood MudWing. Her snout is longer and curves downwards slightly. Her eyes a dazzling green, which is also weird for a MudWing. Tessa dresses somewhat fashionably. She is usually found wear a long-sleeved white shirt with a collar, and a medium length, gray skirt. The MudWing also wears a bowtie, because bowties are cool. Tessa likes keeping her makeup very simple. Just add a bit of pink lip gloss, some brown eye-shadow. Viola! You completed Tessa's daily makeup. personality Tessa's personality is the complete opposite of Cometchaser's. Tessa is not self-secure at all, and feels like she will never be as pretty as her. She is also extremely intelligent and went to college, majoring in literature. The MudWing isn't vain, and is very very shy. Tessa hates talking, and has really no social life. She doesn't know how to use an iPhone and usually uses a vintage typewriter, she named "Ol' Gal" ,to type for the newspaper. history Originally given the name Cricket, Tessa had a great childhood. She had a very nice mother and had 2 other siblings that loved each other dearly. Cricket was the oddball of the group. She didn't believe in just breeding and never seeing each other again. She didn't like going off to war. Her sibs called her weird but loved her anyway. Then it happened. Her whole family went to fight in the war. While the battle was raging, Cricket was in the MudWing palace writing a report on the battle. The next day, Cricket got the news. The malidragon knocked at the door and gave her a telegram saying that her whole family had died. She still hasn't gotten over that. Cricket wanted to forget her whole life. To help, she legally changed her name to Tessa,moved to Mountia and got a job for the newspaper while attending college. Those years were awesome! She made tons of friends at college. One night, one of Tessa's RainWing friends was having a party,and Tessa decided to attend. There must have been some sort of magic because she was able to ask a superstar out. Not just any superstar, Tessa's favorite. Cometchaser. They became best friends forever after that night and are now romantically involved. relationships Cometchaser: Ah, Cometchaser. Her best friend, her lover, the best dragoness ever. Tessa cares deeply for Cometchaser and is currently dating her. Cometchaser and Tessa have done many fun things together. Going to an amusement park, going to a fancy French cafe. Cometchaser, to Tessa, is the best dragon in all of Pyrrhia. trivia *Tessa has a fear of heights *Tessa has RainWing blood in her veins. *Tessa wants to be a news reporter. gallery Category:Females Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Characters Category:MudWings Category:LGBT+